The Secert Brother
by mewmewwinx
Summary: Jason, the younger brother of YouTuber Rythian, comes to stay with said brother for the summer. Living with his brother is hard enough, but what happens when you add all the Yogscast? It gets harder when he can't let the fans find out he exists. Rated T for language. OCs - Jason and friends. Title will be changed, it's the only thing I could think of.


**First off I am not dead! We moved... I hate Wyoming. I'm from Alabama so I hate the cold. Anyway, this is a new story I am posting, not writing, I shouldn't write any more for now, I have to much.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Yogscast, that is the wonderful job of Lewis Brindley (I think, that's what the wiki said anyway.)**

**I also do not own Minecraft, Mojang does.**

**I only own my OC Jason**

**If I mention anything else in this, I probably don't own it either.**

**Info So I Don't Get Yelled At - Yes, I am aware of Rythian's real name. I wrote this before I knew so I called him Rythian. The same goes for Minty and Teep. I also know that the mage tower was never finished.**

**Here's the big one that I'll get so much hate for, I know that YogTowers is an actual office building and not a massive house. I just made it a house so every lived together. I think it makes it more fun. Besides, it's a FanFic it doesn't have to be presise.**

**Kim does not exisit in the story for the moment. I wrote this a year ago. I will be adding her in later.**

**When I wrote this, I found anime pictures that looked like everyone in the story. So don't come gripping the you don't know what anyone looks like. Just search for 'purple haired anime boy' for a Rythian picture, and 'red haired anime girl with pigtails' for Zoey. If I ever figure out how to post pictures I will do that. For Jason search 'cute anime boy brown hair blue eyes' you'll most likely find the one I used.**

**ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

I paid the taxi driver while he got my suitcase out of the trunk.

" Thanks."

I said, grabbing my suitcase. After he drove away, I turned and pulled my suitcase down the sidewalk. I was going to kill him. How dare he leave me at the airport and force me to take a cab. I stopped at the doorstep of a massive house.

I rang the doorbell and watched as the door swung open. In front of me a blond girl, who looked around 18, smiled at me.

" You must be Jason!" She said. " I'm Minty."

" Where's my brother?"

" Rythian's upstairs recording Tekkit with Zoey and Teep." Minty said, letting me in. I nodded. " You can go up to your room if you want."

I stared at her for a few seconds.

" Oh, right, never been here. Follow me."

I followed Minty upstairs, and down a long hallway. I heard someone scream, I glanced at a door.

" That's Martyn, he's probably recording Slender." Minty said, opening a door down the hall.

" Here's your room, Rythian's in the room 3 doors down on the right. I'll tell him you're here when he's done."

" Thanks."

Minty left, and I closed the door, lying on the bed. The room wasn't very big, just a bed, a computer, a dresser, a small love seat, a TV, and a bathroom. I got up and unpacked. I hooked up my Xbox 360, Playstation, and Wii. After I was done, I sat at the computer. Stuck on the screen, was a sticky note. Once I removed it I began reading.

Hey Bro,

I went ahead and installed everything. Login stuff for Skype and Minecraft are in the pad on the table. Zoey wants to meet you, she won't shut up about it.

-Rythian

I put the sticky note down and clicked on Minecraft. I logged in and put in the Server IP. I entered the server and spawned in front of a giant marble and stone brick factory, with a bearded guy in a Viking helmet made of lamps. Interesting. I looked over to the chat bar.

MagicEnderSlayer:(MagicEnderSlayer joined the game)

Rythian: Hey Bro, Wait a sec, I'll teleport you to Blackrock.

Rythian: (teleported MagicEnderSlayer to Rythian)

I let the chunks load and I noticed I was on top of a large tower. Rythian was standing next to me, holding a red pickaxe, probably Red Matter.

Rythian: Jason, join the call.

I opened Skype, and accepted Rythian's request. I reached over and grabbed my headset from the bed. I plugged the cords in and turned on my mic.

" JERK!" I yelled into the mic and punched Rythian's character.

" WHAT THE HECK!" Rythian yelled, falling off the tower.

Rythian: (Rythian hit the ground to hard)

" WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

" For leaving me at the airport!"

" I sent Minty to pick you up!"

" She forgot."

" Well excuse me!"

" Hey, Rythian?" Another voice asked, probably Zoey.

" Yes, Zoey?" Rythian asked.

" You fell."

" Yes, Zoey, I know that."

" You hit the ground and blew up."

" I know that."

" It was funny." Zoey giggled.

" I bet it was Zoey." Rythian walked back outside and picked up his stuff.

" Hey Rythian?"

" Yes, Zoey?" My brother asked, a little irritated.

" I think I'm lost."

" Turn off your ring."

" Okay." I almost fell off the tower, as someone landed in front of me.

" Whoa!"

" HI! I'M ZOEY AND I LIKE MUSHROOMS!" Zoey yelled into the mic.

" Uh, hi."

" You're Rythian's brother?"

" Ya."

" I'm sorry."

" I can still hear you!" Rythian said, flying to the top of the tower.

" I thought you didn't have fall damage with the ring equipped." I told my brother.

" I gave mine to Zoey, I just grabbed this one from inside."

" Whatever." I looked down.

" Why am I standing on a half built nether brick structure?"

" It's supposed to be a mage tower. I'm bad at building." Zoey said, accidentally falling into the castle.

" Ow!" I set up a waypoint, and walked off the tower, falling in next to Zoey. I took 5 hearts of fall damage, but started regenerating immediately. I walked through the door and down the stairs.

" Nice castle."

" Thanks." Rythian said.

" Who made the inside?" I asked, walking into a room with a wool chalkboard, made of small wool pieces. In the middle it had a face of an Enderman.

" Zoey."

" Cool." I walked into a kitchen.

" I'm guessing the fridge doesn't work."

Zoey walked in behind me. " Yep, this castle is completely science free!" She said. " Which means nothing works!" I chuckled. " The only thing with science is my lab, which is under Barry the mushroom king, well what's left of him, he died."

" Mushroom king?"

" Mhm, but Barry is really my super computer."

" So Barry's a cover, but the real Mushroom king, or was at least." Zoey's character nodded it's head rapidly.

" Exactally, you got that faster than Rythian. Actually, I still don't think he gets it."

" Yes, because it's crazy." Rythian said, walking in.

" No it's not." I said. " It's quite smart, if everything thinks Zoey's crazy, they'll leave her alone, and if she's with you, then they'll leave you alone, so you can build up you power then take over the world."

I walked across the hall, into a room with a condenser and transmutation tablet. Blue sparkly stalactites hung from the ceiling, lapis blocks cut with a handsaw, to look like magic.

" Nice magic room. I like the lapis stalactites."

I opened the Alchemical Chest, and removed a stack of Iron Ingots, a Lava Bucket, a Bow, 6 Feathers, 6 string, 4 Oak Saplings, a Yellow Flower, a Red Flower, 2 Mobius Fuel, 4 Flint and Steel, 4 Snow Blocks, 2 Snowballs, 5 Red Matter, 1 Diamond, 4 Redstone Dust, 4 Glowstone Dust, and a stack of Dark Matter.

I walked over to the Condenser and opened it. After grabbing 6 of the Water Buckets that were already in there. I made a bunch of Lava Buckets, and grabbed 6 of them. I also made 3 more Bows.

" Whatcha doin bro?"

" Making a volcanic amulet." I went to the Crafting Table and put the Lava Buckets and Dark Matter in. I also put in the Water Buckets and made an Evertide Amulet. I removed the Volcanic Amulet and placed it back into the Crafting Table, along with 8 Iron Ingots.

I made a few more Iron Bands, 6 to be exact. I took the Iron Bands and random items I got from the chest and made all the rings. I also made a Philosopher's Stone and Dark Matter Armor. I opened my inventory, put on the armor, and sorted my hotbar, the Ring of Arcana in the first slot, then Archangel's Smite, the Black Hole Band, Volcanic Amulet, Evertide Amulet, and the Philosopher's Stone in the last slot. In all it took around 5 minutes.

" Okay, I'm good." I said, closing my inventory.

" Where'd you go?"

" I'm in my lab, fighting zombies." Zoey said.

" I'm building the Mage Tower." Rythian said.

" Zoey, how do I get to the lab?"

" Go to the hall, then ladder, then the staircase, and go behind Barry, the little stub."

" Okay." I followed Zoey's instructions, and walked into a throne room, in the middle was a mushroom block. A crown sat with a few cobwebs on the floor.

" I'm guessing this is Barry." I went behind the mushroom and found a dirt staircase, I went down and walked towards the wall, where a pressure pad was activated, pistons moved the stone wall, and an alarm sounded.

I walked over to a ladder and started going down. It opened into a large room with a red mushroom pattern on the ceiling and walls, a large computer screen was on one of the walls.

" Whoa, cool." I walked through a hall and spotted Zoey in one of the chambers.

" Thanks, I made it myself." She said, pressing a button and something exploded in another chamber.

" ZOEY!" Rythian shouted.

" Sorry!"

I chuckled. " You had the wires wrong, the blue goes where the red is." I told her.

Zoey switched the wires and pressed the button again. Infront of her, a TNT minecart ran down the track, and went up an elevator track. Me and Zoey both activated our flying rings and flew up after it. When we got to the surface, we watched the minecart roll down another track until it hit an activator rail then a launcher rail, the minecart flew through the air and blew up a few hundred blocks away.

" Look Rythian! Fireworks!" Zoey shouted. "Yes, Zoey, I can see that." I chuckled.

* * *

**Okay, I know, I've been gone for like ever. I'm sorry. Things have been hectic, my family moved to Wyoming and the garage is still filled with boxes. I've been working on this story for about a year. Problem is, the way I write is if I think of something, I make another document and write it down. Then I'm stuck with the problem of putting it all together.**

**This story has 12 diffrent documents, the main one (this one) and the one that comes after it are extremly long. So I should be good to post it now.**

**In other news... People have commented on my other stories saying that I should make each dialog have it's own line. I'm trying it now, but please keep in mind that I wrote this a long time ago, so when I posted it, I had to go through and edit it.**

**In other other news... (I'm very chatty today) For those of you waiting on Digimew, New Kid in School, and Starsquad. When we moved, I had to transfer my files off of my grandmother's laptop and put them in Google Drive. Some of my stories did not transfer correctly. Those being Digimew and Starsquad. So now I have lost their files and have to re-write.**

**As for New Kid in School, I have the full file. However, I've been busy writing other stories that I haven't had anytime to work on it. I also have school, but since I'm home-schooled it's not really a big problem.**

**Anyway, for those of you still reading this massive A/N have a cookie. Also, please tell me if you like this story, because as I said I have alot of content on it.**

**~mewmewwinx**


End file.
